Child of the Past
by justwakeup
Summary: Someone from Kurama's past has come back, and he wants revenge for a certin deed Kurama commited. What if the only way Kurama can repent is with his life? YusukexKurama pairing FINISHED
1. Shuichi!

Warnings: Angust, dark, slight shonen-ai pairings.  
  
Kurama walked home from school, adjusting the shoulder strap on his case. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a small child crying softly, and he looked around him. There was no one else on the street, he was alone. He shrugged, and continued to walk forward. Although he did not see anyone else around him, he heard the pitter-patter of small footsteps. Maybe, he thought, my ears are a little more sensitive then I took them for, and I am hearing the kids at the playground. Even as he thought the words, he knew how ridiculous it sounded. He knew how his ears worked, and he knew his hearing range. If he didn't know any of that...he probably wouldn't be standing there anyway. He picked up his pace, but still listening. He could still hear the footsteps behind him, but they never advanced forward, nor did they slow down; they just kept the same distance. He sniffed the air, hoping to come up with a scent, but all he smelled and tasted was autum on the air. He walked into his house, and saw that Shiori was still at work, as was his stepfather. Shuiichi was probably at a friends house [a/n Shuiichi is Kurama's younger step brother. Don't ask me why they have the same name]. He proceeded up to his room, to work on his homework, and all the same, the footsteps never left his hearing range. He finally faced behind him.  
  
"I cannot see or smell you, but I can hear you. Show yourself." He commanded. There was a flicker, like seeing someone from a distance though heat waves. He saw a small child, about five years old, with dark colored hair, a darkish blue like Shiori's. He stood, holding a teddybear in one arm, but as soon as Kurama saw him, he was gone. What? He thought, was that supposed to be a zashiki warashi? [a/n a zashiki warashi is an omen of good luck, usually in the form of a small child in a kimono]. He shook his head, while he didn't exactly believe in zashiki warashi's, he did note however, that the child had an air of demon aura around him, but it had fadded away so fast, Kurama hadn't been able to detect if it was a good youkai or not. He shrugged, and listened. Whatever it was, it seemed to have gone, because he didn't hear anything anymore, nor did he sense anything. He sat down at his desk, and continued to work, until he fell asleep at his desk. He woke up to his mother shaking him gently.  
  
"Shuichi," She said, "Dinners done. Will you be joining us? Or are you still sleepy?" She asked.   
  
"I'll be down in a second, alright?" He said, and she smiled and shook her head, and went downstairs. Kurama hastily put his books away and hurried downstairs. Had he not been in such of a hurry, he may've noticed the impression in his bed, like someone was sitting atop it.   
  
Shiori pulled the pot off the burner, setting it on the table.  
  
"Hey, mom, where's Shuiichi?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hes staying at one of his friends house tonight, dear, and your step-father is working late tonight, so its just me and you." She said, "I made oden for tonight."  
  
"That sounds great," Kurama said, getting chopsticks for him and his mother. She reached overtop the burned to get some glasses, and suddenly the burner flaired, and she shreiked. Kurama jumped up, and turned off the burner, and getting a cold wet washrag and wrapping it around her arm. For a second, he saw a boy sitting ontop of the stove. It was the same boy he'd seen upstairs, only this time he wasn't five, he was about ten. He had a grin on his face, a happy one. But it wasn't the grin of an innocent ten year old boy.  
  
"I must've forgotten to turn the burner off, did you get burned too, Shuichi?" She asked, and Kurama shook his head slowly. After dinner, Kurama went back up to his room, and began typing on his computer. He noticed out of the cornor of his eyes, someone standing on the balcony of his window. His grip tightened on the mouse, and he focased his spirit energy. There was a soft rapping, and he relaxed his grip, getting up to let him in. It was only Urameshi Yuusuke.   
  
"Urameshi-kun, you really shouldn't be here, you know. Your mother will kill you."  
  
"I can't help it Kurama, I've kinda been kicked outta my house for the moment."  
  
"What? Kicked out?"  
  
"Yeah, mom has a boyfriend over, and her room is directly next to mine...it gets kinda loud over there." Yuusuke explained, grinning. Kurama smiled;  
  
"I see...why did you come here, though? Its a little farther away to walk...you coulda just stayed at Kuwabara's." Yuusuke pretended to look hurt.  
  
"You don't want me over?" He asked, looking like a little lost puppy dog. Kurama laughed, and ran his fingers though his hair.  
  
"You can stay, but as soon as you hear my mom coming up the stairs, you'd better jetpack-it to the closet." He warned.  
  
"Why? Your mom knows me."  
  
"Would you rather explain to her why you couldn't use the front door like a normal person...?"  
  
"What do I say if she catches me up here anyway?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"I dunno, you think of something."  
  
"I'll say that her son was giving me passes and I came to take him up." Yuusuke joked, and Kurama threw a pillow at Yuusuke.  
  
"Yuusuke Urameshi, if you tell her that, she'll have a heart attack, and you know thats not true." Kurama said, although secretly he was pleased. He heard a slight giggling from the other side of the room, and he turned sharply, but once again, found no one.  
  
"Is your brother in the closet or something?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama opened his closet, and Yuusuke peered around him.  
  
"Oh my god!" Yuusuke exclaimed, causing Kurama to jump, "This is the cleanest closet I have ever seen! Whats your secret?" Kurama said nothing, but started going though his things.He found a teddybear.  
  
"Thats strange..." He muttered.  
  
"I'll say," Yuusuke said, "I don't have my teddybears anymore. What do you do, collect them?"  
  
"No..." Kurama said slowly, "I never had a bear like this. This isn't mine."  
  
"Shuiichi's?" Yuusuke suggested, and Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, Shuiichi doesn't have any bears either." Yuuske threw his arms up,  
  
"Well, I'm all outta suggestions. Why is it so important, anyway?"  
  
"Because I keep seeing a little kid around my house, and at first I thought it might of been a zashiki warashi, but its not because it burned my mom." Kurama explained. Yuusuke sat down and thought.  
  
"Maybe its a demon following you. They can take diffrent forms, can't they?"   
  
"_H-hah...amusing_." Said a voice. Both Yuusuke and Kurama jumped, and scanned the room. A boy stood there, only this time, he was a teenager, about fifteen or sixteen. Only this time he didn't fade, he stood there, clear as day, his arms crossed, smiling triumphantly at Kurama an Yuusuke.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yuusuke demanded. The boy stared blankly at them, and then he started at his own hands.  
  
"_I...am...Shuichi_." He said slowly, like he was reminding himself.   
  
"Who?" Kurama asked. He'd a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomache, he knew whatever this kid had to say, he wasn't going to like it.  
  
"_Don't you...know me? Kurama?"_ He asked, "_I...am...Shuichi M-Minamino_."   
  
"What?" Kurama and Yuusuke asked at the same time.  
  
"_The child that Kurama impersonated...he is me. I am Shuichi. He killed me t-that day_." He said.  
  
"Right. Then how the hell did you get here, and how do you know his real name?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"And can you prove this accusation?" Kurama asked.  
  
"_The rekai...there are cracks in the barrier. I assumed the shape I would've been born as, and escaped. I know everything you've ever done, and I know your personality because Koenma doesn't put gaurds on said files. Proof, you ask? What right do you have to ask for proof when it was you who killed me_?" He said. Kurama paled, a little bit, then regained color.  
  
"If you are who you say you are, then why did you hurt Shiori. Wouldn't she be your mother?" Kurama asked. Shuichi grined;  
  
"_I'm glad you asked._" He said, and the entire room was swept into darkness. Yuusuke gasped, not use to the pressure being put on his body. He felt like thousands of pounds had been put ontop of him. Suddenly, the weight lifted, and he saw Kurama standing infront of his, holding his hand out, creating a barrier.   
  
"_Really, Kurama, I didn't expect you to be protecting a human_." Shuichi sneered.  
  
"The hell with you," Kurama said, "You really shouldn't be talking, should you? It doesn't matter weither your a ghost, you're still human."  
  
"_But thats where you are wrong." Shuichi said, "I am not ningen after all, I would've been born 100% demon_."  
  
"How can you do that?!" Yuusuke asked, "Both your mother and your father were human...I assume." He said, glancing up at Kurama who nodded.  
  
"_Do you know what a cellular mutation is, Kurama_?" Shuichi asked;  
  
"Yeah...its when a cell mutates, and becomes anything, such as cancer, or it can disfigure your skin." Kurama replied [a/n OHMIGOD. I LEARNED SOMETHING FROM MY DREADFULL SCIENCE TEACHER...].  
  
"_Correct. I didn't expect any less from you. So lets say I had a cellular mutation, but of a diffrent kind. As you know, all humans and demons are born with spirit power, but only a lucky few, human and demon, can manifest it. When you are born, you are born with spiritual energy, youki. Now, with the cellular mutation. My cells mutated, and contain the simillar DNA of a demon. Demon DNA and human DNA are fundalmentlly diffrent. When I had a cellular mutation, my DNA changed with my cells. To put it in laymans terms, this isn't my real form. This is the form I would have assumed while being born. Slowly, as the cells each mutated, my truest form would begin to emerage, and I wouldn't have to live in the ningen would, I could go to the makai. Of course, I would have to kill the women from whom I was weaned, but it made very little diffrence to me. Just a simple pathetic life, that might affect the people around it, but not to the world_." Shuichi laughed. Kurama clenched his fists, and Yuusuke noticed he was trembling a bit.  
  
"_But just think, Kurama. If you hadn't been born, at least she wouldn't of had to listen to lies from you all her life. She would've gone out early, painless, without having to deal with the suffering and lies of this world. She wouldn't have to pain herself with you_." He grined. Yuusuke noticed that Kurama's head was done, and that there was a tear running down his face. Yuusuke felt the anger build up in him.  
  
"God, its a good thing Kurama took your place." He said loudly. Both Shuichi and Kurama looked at him. "Kurama is Shiori's real son, because she loves him, and he loves her. He tries to please her and make her happy. All you wanted to was kill her for power. Right?" He added, looking to Kurama. Kurama smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Say what you will, Urameshi Yuusuke. But it doesn't change the fact that he killed me for his own sake. He cannot admit to be innocent to her either. As a matter of fact, I do believe that he was going to leave her, hai? Don't you think that a women losing her child is enough to kill her? Maybe we should ask her, and let her know everything. I am substance, after all." He threatened. Yusuke stood up, and stood next to Kurama, who was still holding the barrier.   
  
"Yuusuke, when I push you, I want you to go forward. Don't stop, and don't look back." Kurama warned.  
  
"What? Why?" Yuusuke puzzled.  
  
"Because I can't hold this up forever, and you can't survive here, you saw what it did to you."  
  
"No way am I leaving. I can take it."  
  
"Yuusuke..." Kurama began, but was cut off sharply when the barrier he was holding began to spark. They saw Shuichi on the other side, with his hand outstreached, and the golden glow of Kurama's barrier turned to a firey red. Kurama gasped in pain, but continued to hold the barrier.  
  
"Yuusuke! I'm serious! You have to GO!" Kurama said, pushing him forward with his one hand. Yuusuke stumbled, and fell into darkness. He realized that Kurama had most likely pushed him into a demention which lead either back to the world, or back to his room. He stopped moving forward, and turned around. He thinks he can get rid of me that easily? He thought to himself, and walked back, until he fell though and landed on his knees. He realized that was a pretty stupid move to do, because as soon as he hit the ground, he felt the pressure on him again.  
  
"Erg...that wasn't bright." He said aloud, gritting his teeth. A shadow fell over him, and he looked up and saw Shuichi, standing over him grinning.  
  
"_You stupid human_," He said, "He gave you the chance to live, and you wasted it. Oh well, I guess you can join him."  
  
"W-Where the hell is Kurama?!" Yuusuke demanded. Shuichi laughed and pointed to the right, and Yuusuke saw Kurama laying on the ground, motionless.  
  
"_He was foolish also. He said he would give up if I let you live. No sense in letting you live if you came back on your own, now, is there_?" He said, laughing manically. Suddenly, he pitched forward, and Yuusuke rolled out of his way. He saw Kurama standing where Shuichi had been standing, his hands on his knees, panting.  
  
"Ah, I knew you would probably come back." Kurama said, winking. Yuusuke sighed, and tried to stand up. Kurama opened his hands to create a barrier, but Yuusuke pulled his hand down.  
  
"I can do it." He said, huffing as he stood. Kurama laughed and extended a hand, but a blast of ki rang threw, forcing the two back. Shuichi stood, glowing with demon youki. His expression was pure madness, and his eyes were glowing a soft blue colour.   
  
"_I hope you have finished your goody byes, because I'm going to kill both of you_." He said, advaning forward. Dammit, Yuusuke thought, I can hardly fight in this condition...  
  
"_Correct, Urameshi-kun_," Shuichi said, reading Yuusuke's thoughts, "_This world is a strain on anyone who doesn't have full bearings of their spiritual energy_." 


	2. Nani? Kurama gone!

He disappeared, and was behind Yuusuke in a second. Yuusuke took a full hit from behind, knocking him several feet from where he was originally standing. He tried to stand up, but the force of the world sent him back down to his knees again. He saw his spirit energy crackle around around him, sending a wave of pain thoughout his entire body. Kurama ran over, and pulled a seed out.  
  
"Yuusuke, this is going to hurt, but you gotta do it anyway..." Kurama said, but another blast made Kurama quickly withdraw his hand. Shuichi growled.  
  
"You think that I am that stupid? I know what that flower will do. It will put him in a diffrent realm, one which you created, and it will relieve him from the stress of this world. Like I'm going to miss a chance to kill the famous Yuusuke Urameshi, or you, Kurama. And I think you'll be a lot easier to beat if I kill this human first." He said. Kurama started to stand up, but then realized that he could partially see though Yuusuke. Yuusuke's eyes were closed tight, and he breathed in short, painful gasps. Damn, Yuusuke thought, the only reason this kid's beating Kurama is because I'm here, and Kurama doesn't want me to get killed...I wish...I could do something... Suddenly, a blast of light issued from Yuusuke's body, and shot directly at Shuichi. Shuichi dodged it easily, but looked stunned nevertheless.  
  
"How...how could he of known...?" Shuichi gasped. Kurama cracked a smile.  
  
"I think I'm starting to understand this world of yours..." He said, "Is based on spiritual energy and emotions. Combining the two can issue an attack...even if the attacker is laying flat on the floor." Yuusuke glared at Kurama.  
  
"Just 'cause I'm on the floor doesn't mean I'm totally helpless." He said, and Kurama nodded. Yuusuke got to his feet, "And I think that I'm getting use to this." Shuichi smiled.  
  
"Ah, just like you to figure it out, Kurama," He said, sneering, "Though you are right on some points, you are not intirely correct. You are correct in assuming this world functions with the combination of spiritual energy and emotions. What you don't know is that I have the ability to change the properties of this world. We got fighting so quick that I forgot to change the layers. Lets try this now..." He said, and suddenly, the floor took on a soggy like character. Kurama quickly pulled his rosewhip, and hooked it from the celling, lifting himself from the floor. Then he realized that Yuusuke was still sinking, not able to move fast due to the pressure. He pitched a seed at Yuusuke's feet, and it instantly bloomed and lifted Yuusuke from the floor.   
  
"Thanks!" He yelled to Kurama, and Kurama nodded.   
  
"Lets take this fight elsewhere." Shuichi said, grinning, and suddenly, the world they were in vanished, and Yuusuke sighed in relief as the pressure lifted. Then he realized that he couldn't see anything, and he started lashing out, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He freaked out, so he quickly pushed away.  
  
"Yuusuke," A voice said, "Don't worry, you'll me okay...I'm here for you." Suddenly, there was a bright light flashed, and he blinked a couple of times. He suddenly realized that he was laying down, and the summer breeze was blowing though a window. He remembered he was doing something, but he couldn't remember what. He realized that he was laying in a white room, and Kuwabara walked in.  
  
"Hey man, you okay?" He asked, and Yuusuke looked puzzled.  
  
"What the hell?! Where am I? What was I doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Man, you've been out of it for a week now!" Kuwabara said, "Don't you remember why you're here?"  
  
"If I remembered, why the hell would I be asking you?" Yuusuke demanded. Kuwabara looked at him hesitently.  
  
"I dunno if I should tell you, then...maybe its better if you don't know..." He trailed off. Yuusuke grabbed Kuwabara's shirt.  
  
"You better tell me, or else I've found a new way to practice my rei-gun." He said, dangerously. Kuwabara sighed, and Yuusuke let go of him.  
  
"Alright, Urameshi...last week, no one could find you, and Kurama was missing too. Then, we found both you and Kurama in the park. You've been comatose for about a week now, and well...Kurama..." He hung his head. Yuusuke sat in total shock.  
  
"Wha...what?!" He asked, not fully understanding Kuwabara.  
  
"Kurama's dead, Yuusuke. You both got the hell beat out of you by a demon, and Kurama died protecting you. He died instantly."  
  
"You're joking...how come I don't remember any of this?"   
  
"Well, my sister said that you probably were so shocked at the time, you probably blocked it all out of your mind." Everything started swiriling and Yuusuke struggled to focas. No...he thought...I never go to tell him........that........I...the world around him went black. He woke to Keiko standing over him.  
  
"You okay, Yuusuke?" She asked. He tried to sit up, but she layed a hand on his chest.  
  
"How long have I been out?" He asked.  
  
"Kuwabara came in and told us you were awake, so about an hour." She said. Yuusuke nodded, and closed his eyes.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I heard about Kurama...he died saving your life." She said, sadly. Yuusuke didn't say anything, but pretended to be asleep. After a few moments, Keiko got up and left. Yuusuke lay in bed for a few minutes, thinking to himself. When did this happen? He thought to himself, why don't I remember? My mind is strong, I would be able to remember...but I can't remember a thing...He got up, and saw that the nurse had left a glass of water in the room. He quietly broke a shard of the glass and ran it across the palm of his hand. He started bleeding, and he felt the sting. Nope, he thought, I'm not dreaming...then Kurama...really is...he got back into bed, wrapping the bedsheet around his hand. He stared at the celling, until Kuwabara came back in.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, doctor says you can go, want me to take you home?"  
  
"I don't care." Yuusuke said in monotone.  
  
Well! What do you think of that? Kurama? Gone forever? Maybe...maybe if you R&R you'll find out! 


	3. Yuusuke's dream: Can I really help?

Kuwabara nodded, and Yuusuke changed into his regular clothes. "Wait..." He said, and Kuwabara looked at him; "What did you guys tell Shiori?"  
  
"We told her that you and Kurama were attacked by a gang member with a knife." Kuwabara said sadly, "I never seen a women cry so much..." Yuusuke didn't say anything, but followed Kuwabara down to the check out desk, and signed himself out. He trailed slowly behind Kuwabara, not really noticing anything...he really didn't care. Sometimes he would glance up to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep, and this was one big nightmare, but the harsh reality of it was that it was all to real. Everything seemed to hurt his head, because it was killing him. Kids laughing, adults talking, dogs barking...he wanted to drown it all out, he wanted everything to be silent so he could actually think. And most of all, he wanted this pounding headache to go away. Kuwabara stopped, and Yuusuke looked up; he was home. He walked in by himself, Kuwabara just watched him in, and trudged up to his room. He stopped by the bathroom and opened the medicine cabnet, and drinking water right from the sink, he swallowed some asprins. He needed the silence of his room to think, it was the only way he was going to get a piece of mind. He sank down into his chair, and took a deep, shaky breath. He remembered everything up to the point he and Kurama fell out of the freaky world, and he remembered the pressure in the world he was in. Why couldn't he remember what had happened next?! He hadn't blacked out.  
  
"Shizuru said that my mind couldn't handle the trauma," He said aloud, "But there is a diffrence between forgetting and not wanting to know, and forgetting, and NEEDING to know." He strained his head, but came up with only a blank. I don't just need to know, I want to know. I want to know what he said, I want to know if he suffered because of me, why can't I remember, dammit?! He thought. He was so frustrated, he didn't notice the pain of his nails digging into his palm, nor did he notice when blood started to drip down his fingers. His head was pounding now, and he layed his head down on the desk, and fell asleep. He started dreaming, he was in a huge crowd, and there was a dull pounding noise thoughout the area. Everyone was pushing against him, and he fell, skinning the plam of his hand, so he let himself be carried with the crowd. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red hair. He quickly turned and saw Kurama going the opposit way. He tried to follow him, but the pressure of the crowd was to much. He yelled to Kurama, but his voice echoed oddly, and Kurama turned to look at him. His once crystal clear emerald eyes now held a heavy sadness. He tried to speak, but Yuusuke realized he didn't have a voice. Though he didn't need one. Yuusuke had spent so much time watching Kurama, that he could easily read his lips. His message was;  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuusuke."  
  
"Sorry for what? Kurama, where are you?" Yuusuke called to him, but Kurama shook his head, and liped back to him;  
  
"Help me, Yuusuke." And Yuusuke's head shot up. He realized he must've been sleeping for several hours, because it was now dark. He felt an empty feeling welling up within him. That dream, he depicted, it was so real, so...vivid. Kurama had tried to tell him something. Kurama needed his help. He shook his head...how was he sure it wasn't just a dream? Then he felt the stinging pain in his palm, and saw the scrap marks left from being tripped. [a/n please don't confuse these marks with the nail marks he was digging into his skin .] He stared at his palm for a few seconds, amazed, and then looked up, determined. He knew that Kurama had contacted him because he thought Yuusuke could help. He just had to figure out a way to reach Kurama again...then it hit him. Kurama must be only able to reach him in his subconcious. He shook his head; I can't sleep forever! He thought to himself. That theory vanished, however, when Yuusuke saw Shuichi standing before him, clear as day.  
  
"I already warned him. If he comes around you again, hes gone for good. That didn't seem to disturb him much, so I said I'd do the samething to you as I did to him. Pity, you can't remember what happened, can you?" He laughed, and shot a beam of white light at Yuusuke. Suddenly, Yuusuke jumped, and realized that everything had been a dream. He was sitting in his room, there were no marks on his hand, save for the ones he gave himself.   
  
"No..." Yuusuke said, "Dreaming...again..." Suddenly, the phone rang, and he rushed downstairs to answer it. It was nothing but heavy static. He hung it back up, and realized he could see something at the end of his hallway. He rushed forward, ready to fight if it were Shuichi, but the closer he got, the less dense it was, until when he was upon it, it was gone. What the hell was that? He thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a burst of bright light, and Yuusuke found himself at the park, where Kuwabara had said they had found himself and Kurama. He didn't see anything, but he heard muffled voices, and flashes of light, sometimes the flashes were red. It was like trying to remember a childhood memory...only switches were understood. He realized then someone was shaking him, and he opened his eyes. Atsuko was standing over him.  
  
"Yuusuke! Are you okay?" She asked, and he nodded, feeling his head. He had a major headache. Then it hit him...if he could remember what had happened, maybe...maybe he could bring back Kurama!!  
  
Ahah! Chapter completed! You see, I do work quick! Well, will Yuusuke be able to save Kurama before its too late...? And what exactly do I mean by 'too late'? ::shrugs:: I dunno either, but you'll find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Behold the fluffyness

Shakily, he stood up, bells ringing in his ears. Atsuko tried to stedy him, and he walked to his room. He sat at his desk once again, and pulled open the drawer, looking for some paper. He accidently uncovered the Communication Mirror, which Botan had given him back when Maze Castle was a threat. Suddenly, it hit him; why not go to spirit world and get Koenma tob bring back Kurama? He had done it before, hadn't he? Why not again? He opened the Communication Mirror, and Botan appeared on the screen.  
  
"You ringed?" She asked, and Yuusuke nodded,  
  
"Yeah, Botan, get me to Spirit World, I need to speak to the toddler." He demanded. Botan looked at him, puzzled, but Yuusuke suddenly found himself standing next to her, before the Gate of Judegment.  
  
"Hello!" She said, cheerily, grinning.  
  
"How...How'd you do that?" Yuusuke asked, and she shrugged;  
  
"Tampering with the space-time continuem, really simple." She said, pushing the call button.  
  
"Never mind. I failed science, I really don't think I'll understand." He said, and she laughed a nodded. He caught a hint of sadness in her laugh, but he shrugged. Little did he know she knew what he wanted, and she knew what would happen. She lead him up to Koenma's quaters, and opened the door. He sat in his desk, as usual, stamping papers. He looked up wearily, and sat up stright.  
  
"Hello, Yuusuke," He said, "I assume you didn't just come for a tea party?"  
  
"Hey, its my job to make jokes, but no, I'm not. Koenma, can you bring Kurama back?" Yuusuke asked. Koenma sighed heavily,  
  
"No, Yuusuke. I can't." He said.   
  
"Why the hell not?! You did it to me, didn't you?" He yelled.  
  
"For one, Yuusuke, I'm not allowed to make everyone who died come back to life, as I believe when you first died Botan explained the uniquness of your case. Secondly, the world can stand having one person come back every billion years or so, but it still is aginst nature. If I bring back a second person, the lays of this world will no longer apply. Can you imagine it, Yuusuke? The parelle universe would be in disarray, nothing would apply, psyichis, anything. Do you really want to live in a world like that? Do you want everyone else to live in a world like that?" Koenma demanded. There was a heavy silence, in which Yuusuke didn't say aynthing. Botan layed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Maybe I'm the only one to realize, she thought to herself, but Yuusuke isn't doing this just because a friend died...hes doing it because someone he LOVED died...  
  
"Is there anyway at all I can see him or something?" Yuusuke asked, and Koenma didn't say anything at first.  
  
"Oh Koenma-sama, you can't! Yuusuke wouldn't want to see him that way, and you know it!" Botan said, but Koenma sighed, and pressed the call button.  
  
"Send Kurama in, please." He said. The door opened, and Yuusuke saw Kurama come in, although he was not in human form. It was like looking at him though a frosted window glass, he smiled sadly at Yuusuke.   
  
"K-Kurama?" He asked, and Koenma motioned for Botan to follow him out of the room, which she did. Ah...I guess Koenma knows too, Botan thought to herself. Kurama walked forward.  
  
"Yuusuke..." He said, and his voice faded out like wind.   
  
"Kurama...I...I'm so sorry..." Yuusuke said, tears rolling down his face, "If I had gone back like you told me...then...you'd still be alive..." Kurama put his hand ontop of Yuusuke's head.  
  
"Yuusuke, I chose to do what I did. Even if it killed me, I have no regrets."  
  
"What happened? Why can't I remember?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"I killed Shuichi. But I guess I did the samething you did with Suzaku, and used my life energy, and I found myself here."  
  
"It doesn't matter..." Yuusuke said, "It doesn't matter if you choose to die because of me, it still doesn't change the fact that I caused so many people so much pain. Your mother...everyone...and its all my fault. I'm never going to be able to change that fact, and I'm never going to be able to forgive myself." Yuusuke said. Kurama put his hands on Yuusuke's face.  
  
"Yuusuke," He said, "If you don't forgive yourself for your sake...forgive yourself for mine. I don't want you to hurt inside for the rest of your life, tormenting yourself over what could've been diffrent. I want you to go, and I want you to live life without any stops."  
  
"Kurama...I don't want to live this life if you're..." He said, pausing, wondering if he should say it, "If you're not in it." Kurama smiled,  
  
"Yuusuke..." He said, and lightly kissed him. It was heartwrenching, as Yuusuke could barely feel it, due to Kurama's lack of state. "We all die, sooner or later. You cannot change that."  
  
"No..." Yuusuke said, "I'm going to change it. I don't think Shuichi is gone, and if I kill him, you'll have your body back." Yuusuke said, and Kurama looked at him surprised.  
  
"I killed him, I felt his ki disappear." Kurama said, and Yuusuke shook his head.  
  
"I sensed him, I know I did."   
  
Fwee? Shuichi? Not dead? Damn, just when it was getting good. Oh yeah...I'm typing this aren't I? Ah...sorry, I don't plan ahead, I just write as it comes! 


	5. I'll kill Shuichi

Ah gomen nasai. I stopped updating this fic to work on another. No, actually I'm lying. I'm just lazy. ::bows::: please forgive me!  
  
Kurama glanced behind him.  
  
"Sorry, Yuusuke. I have to go." He said, and fadded out all together, leaving a saddened Yuusuke. A few seconds later, Koenma and Botan came back.  
  
"Well, Yuusuke?" Koenma asked, and Yuusuke shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to kill someone." He said, puncuating each word. Botan and Koenma appeared shocked, and Koenma was the first to recover.  
  
"Yuusuke, you can't just kill someone, spirit or not," He began, "You'd become an outlaw, like any other demon in the makai." He explained, but Yuusuke shrugged.  
  
"I don't care. If I do, I can bring back Kurama, I know I can. I don't need your help, and I don't care weither I'm arrested. But you're going to have to wait until I get back before you arrest me." Yuusuke said, and walked out, leaving a stunned Koenma and Botan.  
  
"Koenma-sama..." Botan said, "He's really serious. He's going to kill Shuichi..." Koenma frowned.  
  
"No matter how much they mean to each other, Yuusuke can't just go around killing people."   
  
Yuusuke concentrated all his ki on trying to do what Shuichi had done. He was trying to open the barrier to get to Shuichi. He didn't care anymore that Shuichi was semi human, it didn't matter. Not like it had Minoru, crazy doctor. Minoru hadn't taken someone from him, and he could be held in prison or killed at someone elses hands, not his. Shuichi couldn't be held, and he'd taken someone Yuusuke loved. Yuusuke cursed at his inability. Dammit, he thought, I need someone to break though someones keikai [a/n keikai=spiritual barrier]. He certinly couldn't ask Kuwabara, Kuwabara was to much of an idiot. Hiei was definatly outta the picture [far as Yuusuke knew, Hiei was in the makai somewhere] so who was left? Maybe...he thought to himself...Kuwabara is always saying his sister had a stronger psychic sense then he does, maybe she would...she was definatly smarter then Kuwabara, and she was more sensible. She also had caught Yuusuke stairing at Kurama a few times, and smilied at him. Maybe she could...he got on his jacket and walked outside, to Kuwabara's house. He waited a few minutes, then knocked on the door, praying Shizuru would answer and he wouldn't have to ask for her. Unfortunatly, Kuwabara opened the door.  
  
"Yuusuke? What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Is your sister home?" He asked, and Kuwabara stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to my sister?"  
  
"Dammit, Kuwabara, I'm REALLY not in the mood. Can I please talk to her." Yuusuke asked, exasperated. Kuwabara shrugged, and pointed up the stairs.  
  
"First room on the left." He said, and went back into the living room. Yuusuke hesitently walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Yuusuke." Shizuru called, and Yuusuke opened the door, surprised.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
"You yelled 'dammit' so loud, I'm surprised the neighboorhood didnt hear you." She explained, and Yuusuke grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Shizuru light a cigerette, and offered one to Yuusuke, who took it gladly. She waited a few minutes, so Yuusuke was comfortable before saying,  
  
"I'm pretty sure I know why you're here." Yuusuke about dropped the ciggerette.  
  
"Really."  
  
"You're trying to open a keikai."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I felt it. Yuusuke, I'm a little more aware then I let on. I could sense you trying."  
  
"What does that have to do with me being here then?"   
  
"You want to know if I can do it." She said, finally. Yuusuke was silent for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. If you don't wanna do it, its fine too. I was just wondering. I could always get Kuwabara-"  
  
"To ruin it? You know as well as I do that he isn't that spiritually aware yet. I'll do it, but you will owe me a pack of cigerettes."  
  
"Thats fine. When can you do it?" He asked.  
  
"Anytime really. But I can only do it for about three minutes." She estimated, and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Can you do it here, now?" He asked, and she nodded, and stood up.  
  
"I'd stand back if I were you, Yuusuke." And she began to concentrate. He heard a ripping sound, and his ears poped. Suddenly, he heard a sound like glass being smashed, and the keikai broke, and opened.   
  
"Do it now, Yuusuke!" She yelled, and he nodded, and jumped. She saw him go, and she fell backwards, exhausted. "Its all up to you, kiddo," She said, "Bring Kurama back...for your sake."   
  
Yuusuke continued to fall, untill he hit solid ground. He waited until he had his breath back, before standing up. As soon as he did, he saw Shuichi, standing ten feet from him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Amazing," Shuichi said, "That female broke though my keikai. After I kill you, she'll have to go to."  
  
"Thats not going to happen, you aren't going to kill anymore of my friends."  
  
"Really? Kurama was simply a friend?" Shuichi sneered, and Yuusuke felt his youki surging.  
  
"Sorry Shuichi," He said, darkly, "This is the part where I kill you."  
  
Well! I did it! Wondering what will happen? Me too...XD will Shuichi win? Will Yuusuke? [hey, don't assume the good guys always win, maybe I'm not that type of person!] Find out in the last chapter of Child of the Past! 


	6. Yuusuke vs Shuichi

Yuusuke said, threateningly. Shuichi merely laughed at him, like a child asking for ridiculous things.  
  
"Thats amusing. Don't forget, the last time you underestimated me, you killed one of your 'friends'." He laughed, and Yuusuke quickly moved out of sight,  
  
and when he was sure Shuichi didn't know where he was, he fired his rei-gun. However, Shuichi merely took a step to the left, and avoided it completely. Yuusuke  
  
was stunned for a minute, but quickly recovered. He quickly jumped, and aimed a punch, but once again, Shuichi just moved, and in the short time, Yuusuke realized  
  
he was moving an impossible distance. How can he do that?! Yuusuke thought to himself.  
  
"You forget, you're in my keikai. I can do anything I want, and you don't even have a defense against it." Shuichi said. Yuusuke clenched his fist. If I can beat  
  
him, he thought, then I can get Kurama back. I can do it. He ran at Shuichi, and as Shuichi prepared to counter, Yuusuke fliped over his head, and kicked from  
  
behind. Shuichi didn't anticipate the move, and buckled under the force of Yuusuke's kick. Good...Yuusuke thought, he can be psyically hurt. Shuichi pushed himself  
  
up, and wiped blood from his mouth.  
  
"Good move, Yuusuke. You're strong as I thought you were. I think we're going to put a little wager on this battle."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuusuke asked, supiciously.  
  
"Tsk, Yuusuke. You sound so distrusting! Since this is my world, everything is forged by what I say. And by what you have discovered earlier, by thoughts  
  
and emotions. So if you win...you get anything you want. You can have Kurama, you can have anyone. But if I win..." He grinned evily, "I get you."  
  
"What?!" Yuusuke demanded, "What makes you think I want you?!"  
  
"You take my meaning the wrong way. I simply mean that you must remain here forever as I take your place in the human world." Shuichi explained, and  
  
Yuusuke was silent for a minute. If I win...he thought to himself slowly, then Kurama will be able to return. But...what if I lose? Then I lose all connections with the  
  
ningenkai, and I lose any other chance to get Kurama back.  
  
"I..." He said, "Okay." Suddenly, it was like the room became twenty degrees colder, and there seemed to be a shadow strech over the room. Yuusuke had  
  
a bad feeling about what was going to happen.  
  
"Foolish kid. You totally underestimated me, my spiritual powers are far beyond yours!" He sneered, laced his fingers together. Suddenly, his hands began to  
  
glow a violent purple colour. Yuusuke took a step back, and noticed that his body had also started to glow the same violent colour. Shuichi then took his hands  
  
apart, and slapped them together, hard. Yuusuke felt like something big and heavy had just slammed into him a raming speed. He was thrown thirty yards back,  
  
landing on his stomache. He coughed as he pushed himself up, realizing he was coughing blood. He tricked me, he thought faintly to himself. Shuichi laughed.  
  
"Well, Yuusuke. That was pretty easy. I'd play around a little more, but I know thats about every villan's mistake, so goodbye!" He shouted, and took a beam of  
  
red energy shaped like a dagger, and drove it into Yuusuke. Yuusuke screamed as the pain ripped though his body, and then he felt nothing. He didn't feel pain, he He slightly remembered he was supposed to be doing something, but he couldn't remember what. He was just...floating. So...he thought slowly to  
  
himself, I must be dead. Why else would I be here? But there was no light at the end of the tunnel, no peaceful feeling. Just vast empitness. Suddenly, a red light  
  
floated before him, and slowly it took shape, until Kurama was before him.  
  
Yuusuke, go back." He said, pointing.  
  
"Go back where? What was I doing?" Yuusuke asked, comfused.  
  
"Fighting. Oh Yuusuke, I didn't want you to do this. Now go back!" He said, pushing Yuusuke backwards. Yuusuke stumbled and fell, and then everything  
  
came back to him, as he realized he was laying on the ground again, back in Shuichi's realm. Shuichi stood over him, stunned.  
  
"I'm back..." Yuusuke said aloud, more to himself then anyone else .  
"What the hell?" Shuichi demanded, "Why didn't you die?" Dammit, Yuusuke thought, Thats twice Kurama has saved my life. If I die here, it'll all be in vain!  
  
He pushed himself up again, and faced Shuichi.  
  
"You've hurt my friends," He said icily, "You've killed someone I love. You tried to kill me. Today's not a day to piss me off, 'cause you are really going to  
  
regret it." Shuichi paled slightly, but regained his composure.  
  
"Really. Have you forgotten you're in my world?" He asked, laughing.  
  
"No, but you appearently have forgotten your own rules. You said this world is also governed by emotions, and let me tell you buddy, I'm madder then hell  
  
right now." Yuusuke said, glowing a firey red. He saw the fear in Shuichi's eyes. Thats it! He realized, if Shuichi is frightened, he can't defend himself! He advanced  
  
forward. "Now I think its time that you experiance everything you've ever done to me." Shuichi choked, and Yuusuke fired his own ki at him. Shuichi screamed, as  
  
the arura began to eat him from the inside out. Then, there was silence. Yuusuke stood, weary of anything that could happen, and then the room dissapated. He  
  
found himself back in the park, where everything had happened. Why am I here? Wouldn't I wind up back in Shizuru's room again? Suddenly, a light appeared out  
  
of nowhere, and glowed brillantly, untill it went out suddenly. Yuusuke blinked several times, trying to let his eyes adjust. Then he saw Kurama sitting in front of him,  
  
blinking curiously also. It took them a minute to register what had happened, and Yuusuke scrambled up and held Kurama to him.  
  
"Yuusuke!" Kurama said, surprised, "I-I thought I was dead! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"I won..." Yuusuke said, "He said if I won I could have you back!" He really didn't want to cry, but he felt the tears falling down his face. Kurama closed his  
  
eyes and let himself be held in Yuusuke's warm embrace. He sighed, as he took in Yuusuke's scent. The scent he'd memorized years before.  
  
"Yuusuke just don't..." Kurama started, "Just don't let me go. I'm afaird you'll go away." Yuusuke cried silently. He's afaird I'll go away? I'm afaird if I let him  
  
go, he'll be gone just like before.  
  
"Kurama..." Yuusuke said, "Don't ever leave. Ai...aishiteru." [which for those of you who aren't fluent in Japanese, it means 'I love you.'] Kurama smiled.  
  
He'd wanted to hear those words for so long.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yuusuke. I will never leave." 


End file.
